I'll Be There
by Pinkchick
Summary: Sue and Johnny didn't always have it easy. But they were, and always will be, there for each other. A one-shot exploring their relationship through different, and important, points in their lives. Sibling fluff.


_Dedicated to my own siblings. Just a few snippets exploring the lives and relationship of the Storm siblings over the years. I hope you enjoy. And if you've got the time, I'd love to hear what you think. Your words mean the world to me. Thank you. –M_

**I'll Be There**

**By: Pinkchick **

_Sibling relationships outlast marriages, survive the death of parents, resurface after quarrels that would sink any friendship. They flourish in a thousand incarnations of closeness and distance, warmth, loyalty and distrust. ~Erica E. Goode_

"Sue? Why did Mommy die?"

The young girl looked up so fast she almost cricked her neck. Months of silence from her brother and the first thing out of his mouth is a question she had no idea how to answer. Startled by the question, she was determined to not let Johnny see her surprise at finally hearing him speak. She didn't know what to say to her younger brother. So she decided to tell him the truth.

"I don't know why Mom died, Johnny. I don't. And I wish she hadn't, but she did." Sue put an arm around her brother in comfort. It had been five months since their mother's death. Five months since they'd been sent to live with their elderly grandmother. Five months since their father had begun drinking his grief away. And five months since she'd heard a word leave Johnny's lips.

"She's not coming back, is she?" Johnny breathed, voice cracking on the last few words and Sue rubbed at her heart, tears springing to her eyes.

"No, Johnny, she's not."

The tears came unbidden to Sue's eyes as Johnny's voice rose in a sobbed panic. "Is it because I pushed that boy who was hitting and picking on me? Because if it is, I'm sorry. I said I was sorry." His breath caught as he tried to talk through his tears. "I'm sorry!"

Sue hugged her brother tightly to her, cheek resting on top of his soft blonde hair. She tried to push out the words lodged in her tight throat. "Of course it's not because of that. Johnny, it's not because of anything you did, do you hear me?"

Sue waited for the slight nod against her chest.

She continued, making sure to drill the words into her brother so that he understood. "Mom loved you. She loved us both very much. And you're not alone. Never alone, ok? You have me. You'll always have me."

Johnny hugged her tighter, burying his face in her neck. The warmth of his tears mixed with hers as Sue rocked them.

It was how their father found them hours later.

**4444**

_Sue, you're the greatest sister in the whole wide world! They should have a sister's day just for you. Thank you for taking care of me. I love you. _

_Happy Mother's Day, Suzie! _

_Love Always,_

_Your little brother Johnny_

**4444**

"Johnny, thank God," Sue breathed, worry giving way to relief. She stopped in front of her little brother, who was silently perched in front of their mother's grave. The ground was wet from the rain the previous night and Johnny was pale and shaking, knees shoved up to his chest.

Clutching the stitch in her side, Sue struggled to draw in air. "I've been looking everywhere for you for hours and _this_ is where you've been this whole time. I've been worried sick."

The blonde pre-teen remained silent.

Sue breathed deeply and sat down next to her brother. Close enough so she was able to nudge him with her shoulder, but Johnny didn't turn to look at her. His eyes were glued to a spot beyond their mother's headstone.

"Johnny." Sue's tone was gentle. "Why'd you run away?"

Johnny's breath stuttered through him before he finally turned to look at her. His eyes were bloodshot and glistened with unshed tears. There was also a hardness to them she hadn't expected to see. "I overheard them talking. The social workers. They said they were gonna take me away. They said they were gonna take me away from you. So I ran away." He shrugged, his next words bitter, but Sue heard the fear in them. "If they can't find me, then they can't take me away."

Sue closed her eyes against the onslaught of emotions that stirred her heart. Their mother's death had destroyed their father and he'd eventually gone to jail for a crime he had committed in self defense. Their grandmother had died not long after, forcing Johnny and Sue to face the world alone while social workers breathed down their necks. Sue was tired of having them threaten to take Johnny away. She was an emancipated teen and they had no right to tell her how to take care of her brother.

Leaning in, Sue snaked an arm around Johnny's shoulders, bringing him closer. "Johnny, no one's gonna take you away from me. We're in this together, ok? You and me. Always."

"No one's gonna come between us?" The question was hopeful, Johnny's eyes large in their plea.

"No one," Sue replied firmly, squeezing his shoulder.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**4444**

_Hey, Sue. I hope you like the oatmeal raisin cookies I made. I know how much you like them. At least, the non-burnt ones anyway. Oh, and I accidentally broke your favorite mug the other day. I tried really hard to put it back together. I'm sorry. I got you another one though. It's a sister mug I found and I thought it suited you. Maybe you'll like it better. I love you. Happy Mother's Day!_

_Love Always, _

_Johnny_

**4444**

"So, who's Reed?" asked Johnny, suspicion raising his eyebrows.

"He's a grad student. A research scientist, actually." Sue placed the picture frames back onto the shelf after running the feather duster under them quickly.

"Aka, a geek." He lifted his feet off the coffee table so Sue could dust there. His sister stopped cleaning and stood to her full height above him; shoulders crossed and scowl firmly in place.

"Johnny, you haven't even given him a chance," the elder chastised. Sue knew Johnny reproached all the men she had dated before because they had always run away after finding out they weren't only getting her, but Johnny as well.

"Why should I?" Johnny crossed his arms. "He's probably just as much a jerk as the other guys you've brought home."

Sue nudged him over and sat down. "Johnny, this is different. Reed's different. Just… please try and be nice to him."

"I'm always nice," Johnny huffed.

"Johnny," Sue warned.

"Fine, fine," Johnny surrendered, throwing his hands up in the air dramatically. After a moment, he slouched and bowed his head. "But… maybe it'd be better if I left."

"What? No. The point is for him to meet you."

"Meet me? You mean you told him about me and he's still around?" Johnny sounded slightly shocked.

Sue shrugged, a small smile gracing her lips at the thought of Reed. "I told you, he's different."

"Whatever. You'll see, Sue. He'll eventually sit you down and tell you how much of a burden I am. Just send me to live with the neighbors and I'll let you live your life."

"Johnathan Spencer Storm, you are _not _a burden. How could you even think that?" Sue was stunned to find out her brother thought he was just a nuisance.

Johnny didn't answer and looked anywhere but at his sister. He sank lower into the sofa cushions, looking dejected.

Sue gripped his chin softly and turned his head towards her. Voice firm, she said, "Johnny, no guy would be worth my time if he didn't understand how important you are to me."

Johnny's eyes found hers, genuine surprise shining in their blue depths. Sue smiled and pushed back his hair. Johnny scowled.

"So?"

There was a pause and a small sigh. "Ok, fine. I'll be my usual charming self."

"And on your best behavior?"

"Yeah, yeah." He held up a finger in warning. "But, I'm not promising that I'll like him."

"I know." Sue smiled. Johnny was going to try. That's all she could ask for. She nudged him teasingly. "You're still important, Johnny. Reed won't change that," Sue promised.

"Ok."

And she knew then that he believed her.

**4444**

_The other cards sucked. And you know I wouldn't have gone for the cheesy, overdramatic ones anyway. So, right here you have your very own patented and original Johnny Storm Mother's Day card. All the charm for half the price. No, really, Sue, don't roll your eyes, it's impolite. Anyway, before our traditional outing, I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for sticking around and doing all the hard work all the time, for worrying and putting up with me. You deserve everything good. _

_Happy Mother's Day, Sue!_

_Always,_

_Johnny _

**4444**

"So, you're moving in with him?" Johnny asked casually. Sue knew her brother had not been very enthusiastic at the idea of moving in with Reed. She knew the thought of finding his own place had crossed his mind.

"I wanted to. He wasn't very keen on the idea." The words were bitter, but Reed's reaction wasn't what Sue had expected.

"It was me, wasn't it?" Johnny looked part bitter, part angry.

"What? Of course not. Besides, we didn't even get to talking about that before he turned into a blubbering idiot."

"So, it wasn't me then?" The younger blonde asked doubtfully.

"No, it was him. It's all him," Sue burst out suddenly. "We broke up, Johnny. It's over."

Sue was appalled to find there were tears running down her face. She cursed her weakness as Johnny hugged her to him silently. She buried her head into Johnny's shoulder, shaking and shuddering quietly. He rocked her back and forth, hand brushing over her hair in a gentle rhythm.

"I'll kick his ass, Sue. Just like the others," promised Johnny.

Sue clung to her brother at the thought of Reed being compared to the other guys she had dated. Reed wasn't like them. Was he?

She pushed back from Johnny but stayed clinging to his shirtsleeves. "Please don't. Reed's a good man. He's just… an idiot."

"He hurt you, Sue. As far as I'm concerned he's just like those other jerks from before."

Sue wiped away the moisture on her face and sniffled softly. "I just can't believe it's over, that's all. All I wanted to do was take our relationship further. Move in. Why was that so bad?" She sighed. "I really thought he was different, y'know?"

"It doesn't matter. You've still got me and that's what counts."

Sue held his gaze. "I know."

Johnny smiled softly, nudging her to keep her attention. "Nothing's gonna change that. Nothing."

"I know."

And she did.

**4444**

_Hey, Sue. Guess what? I didn't almost burn your card this year. I know. Big accomplishment. I didn't try to bake anything this year, so I hope you like your store-brand freshly baked cookies. I would've burned them anyway, now more than ever. But of course, you already knew that. No matter what comes our way, Suze, you are loved. By everyone. But especially by me. Not like Reed loves you (because ok, gross), but how _I_ love you. Which is a lot. I know I don't constantly show it, but you know me better than that. No open public displays of affection and all that. Anyway, I hope I make you proud to call me your brother because, well, at least I'm not on drugs. _

_Happy Mother's Day, Susie!_

_Always, _

_Johnny_

**4444**

"So, uh, you thought of any names for the baby yet?"

Sue looked up from her baby names book, startled. She smiled and patted both her stomach and the seat next to her on the sofa. Johnny plopped down next to her.

"No, not yet."

"Good, 'cause I just wanted to throw my name in for consideration. The kid will appreciate being named after his uncle."

Sue raised her eyebrows in silent amusement. "And if it's a girl?"

"Jonathina?" Sue cringes as soon as the name leaves her brother's mouth. He winces apologetically. "Well, it sounded better on paper."

"You're impossible."

"I know."

Sue took his hand and turned her body so that one leg remained on the floor, the other crossed in front of her. "I was actually thinking about naming him Franklin. After Dad."

"Well there goes my legacy," Johnny complained good naturedly.

"Johnny, be serious." Sue shoved the younger man's shoulder. He mocked being in pain by grabbing the injured limb and pouting.

"No, seriously," Johnny cleared his throat, "Dad would've liked that." He paused. "And how do you know it's a boy anyway?"

She shrugged. "I just do. It's scary. Maybe it's the motherly instincts kicking in."

"You've always been a good mother, Susie." Johnny's voice was soft. He squeezed Sue's hand. "You raised me, after all. And you did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself."

Sue felt her emotions overwhelm her as her vision blurred. It was probably the hormones. She blinked rapidly so Johnny wouldn't see her tears, but knew it was too late. She gave him a watery smile. Her brother could be a charismatic, obnoxious pain in the ass, but she knew he loved and cared for her, no matter the reputation he maintained about being macho. Johnny Storm was secretly a softie. Sue was suddenly very grateful that she got to witness his gentle side.

Johnny patted her hand and stood up.

Sue snagged his wrist, keeping him in place. "Hey, Johnny?"

"Yeah?" Blue quizzical eyes looked down at her.

"Just because the baby's coming, doesn't mean you have to move out."

Surprise marred his features before he replaced it with a perfectly blank expression. "I dunno what you're talking about." Johnny shrugged nonchalantly.

"Johnny, I saw the apartment listings you were looking at."

"Oh. Well, I just thought I'd have a back up, just in case…"

"Johnathan Storm, you're not leaving this place. It's your home." He looked away. Sue shoved him back down to the couch. Startled and shocked, he opened his mouth to say something but Sue cut him off. "Did you think you were just gonna leave? That you'd just move out and erase yourself from this house—stop being a burden. You were _never _second best, Johnny. _Never_. And this baby isn't replacing you."

"I never said that." Johnny looked chagrined. "I just… don't wanna impose. I know you'd never tell me to leave, so I'm doing it myself. You, Reed and the baby: you're gonna be a family."

Sue jabbed at his chest. "And you're still a part of that family, Johnny, that's not gonna change." Sue sighed in the silence. "Johnny," she touched his chin and lifted so he was looking at her. He looked wary. "I know I'm gonna love this baby. But, you're my brother and I'm always gonna have loved you longer. You'll always have me."

"Always?" Johnny half smiled, a spark returning to his eyes.

"Always." Sue kissed his cheek. Johnny made a face and wiped a hand down the side, removing the evidence. Sue laughed and shook her head. Before he could get up, she pointed a finger at him threateningly. "And if you ever even _think _about moving out again, I'll toss you out myself."

"Promises, promises."

**4444**

_Mommy, you are the best! Uncle Johnny helped us make the card. We hope you like the orchids we brought you! We love all the things you do for us and we wanna wish you a very Happy Mother's Day! XOXO _

_Love, Franklin and Valeria_

**4444**

_Hey, Suzie! Well, all I really have to say is that Franklin and Valeria stole my best lines. And my handwriting's improved, hasn't it? Better than the kids? Don't answer that. This is probably one of the ONLY times of year you'll get to hear me get all mushy and crap, so appreciate it 'cause it won't last long. Here goes: Suze, you're an amazing sister and mother. Growing up, I know how hard it was for you to be both at the same time. I know you probably think I wasn't appreciative or didn't notice all the things you did, but that's not true. And I know that sometimes things were rough, but you were always there. And you still are. I can't say how grateful and proud I am to call you my sister and to just have you in my life. I love you, big sister!_

_Happy Mother's Day, Sue! _

_Always, _

_Johnny_

_P.S. If you and Reed are planning on having another kid, let me know. I have a great name ready for him. _

**The End**


End file.
